Episode 6003 (15th April 2005)
Plot Martin sits in the hospital holding Katy's letter - it has obviously been read repeatedly. Shelley worries about losing her job and home when Fred sells the Rovers. Liz and Eileen quiz Steve about Louise and both are pleased that he is happy. Candice, instead of working, spends the day worrying about Warren dumping her when he is famous, so decides to become famous herself. Fred is excited about the well and rebuffs Claire and Ashley's fears. Without knowing the test results Fred drinks the water. Tracy struggles to assemble Ray's flat pack coffin. The book group discuss which book should be next on their list, Roy proposes Oliver Twist by Dickens. Craig has returned from Sheffield and is banging on No.6's door, shouting for Katy. Sarah, Gail and Audrey have to explain the situation to him. Blanche and Norris disagree over the sex of the writer Mel Hutchwright. Steve is shocked when he bumps into Tracy and she doesn't have a hidden agenda. He suggests she sees Charlie about Ray's coffin. Craig visits Katy and puts Tommy's chain on her bed. Craig says it should be his mum in hospital instead of Katy. Martin visits Angela and reads her the letter. She pretends it is untrue but Martin knows that she is lying to protect Katy. Angela tells Martin to burn the letter and it is partly his fault this has happened. Martin tells her to come clean, Shelley asks Charlie what he thinks about them buying the pub and is thrilled when he agrees. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward Guest cast *Nurse - Lyn O'Hara Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Audrey's *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit *Redford Prison - Visiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Martin leaves Katy's hospital bedside to visit Angela in prison, where she begs him to consider her daughter's feelings, but he reads the teenager's suicide note - finally discovering the grim truth. Ashley pours cold water on Fred's latest venture; and Tracy needs a helping hand when she attempts to construct Ray's cost-effective DIY coffin. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,350,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2005 episodes